TRIÂGULOS AMOROSOS
by anay amamya
Summary: Uma fic q escrevi a muito tempo. Traz nossos cinco herois envolvidos em uma complexa trama amorosa. [U.A, yaoi]


Essa fic tem uma historia bem engraçada...eo escrevi ela a mais ou menos um ano, foi uma das primeiras q fiz, na época naum tinha a menor intenção de posta-la (até pq axei ela horrível)...entaum acabei esqcendo ela em um diskete velho qualquer.  
Ontem na bagunça q eh minha casa...acabei esbarrando nesse diskete...reli a fic ri horrores (de mim mesma) e conclui q a fic taum tava tão ruim assim, apesar de curtinha. 

Espero q gostem!!!

TRIÂGULOS AMOROSOS 

Hyoga acorda, exausto, estende a mão para o outro lado da cama e constata que não tem ninguém. Embora, no fundo, já soubesse disso, seu ar era de decepção. Aquilo já havia se tornado uma rotina, tanto quanto aquela sensação de vazio interior misturado com a ressaca da noite passada. Mas tudo aquilo tinha um remédio, que ele sabia perfeitamente onde encontrar.

Shun! Shun! – gritava pelos largos corredores da universidade.

Shun continuava andando normalmente, como se não estivesse ouvindo nada, seus passos eram firmes, mas consideravelmente lentos, o que fez com que Hyoga o alcançasse sem problemas.

Shun você não estava me ouvindo?

O que você quer? – por mais que tentasse não conseguia ser rude com ninguém, sua voz saía sempre calma e suave, mesmo quando estava furioso como agora.

Hyoga pulou na frente de Shun e começou a falar enquanto andava de costas. – Eu só queria te convidar pra almoçar.

Porque você não vai almoçar com aquele cara com quem você ficou ontem?

Você não esta com ciúme daquele cara? Eu nem lembro mais o nome dele. A qual é, eu não to te pedindo nada de mais. – nesse momento Shun para e começa a encarar Hyoga.

Eu to cansado disso! To cansado de ser sempre a segunda opção, de ser o seu consolo.- ele sentiu que se continuasse começaria a chorar, por isso parou de repente.

Hyoga sábia, melhor que ninguém, que tudo aquilo era verdade, mas morreria negando. – Isso não é verdade, sabe o quanto eu gosto de você. Diz que sim vai? - Shun o encarava fixamente, mas conforme ele falava sua expressam de raiva foi dando lugar a um leve sorriso. Pra que continuar negando, sabia que ia acabar aceitando mesmo.

Ta, ta bom eu vou! – não podia esconder o quanto o sorriso de satisfação de Hyoga o deixava feliz.

Ótimo! Ao 12:30 no lugar de sempre! – Hyoga agarrou Shun e lhe deu um estridente selinho depois saiu correndo na direção contraria.

Shun continuou caminhando e viu logo a diante seu irmão e Shyriu.

Os dois já estavam juntos à quase cinco anos, e ninguém levava fé nesse namoro, eles já estavam até morando juntos num apartamento perto do dormitório universitário onde moravam Shun e Hyoga.

Shun observava os dois se aproximarem enquanto pensava no quanto Shyriu fazia bem para o Ikki, aquele rebelde sem causa de antes havia dado lugar a um homem completamente diferente. Antes que pudesse completar o raciocínio os dois já haviam chegado.

Ele já estava te perturbando de novo não é? Será que ele não se manca? - Ikki esbravejava em voz alta, detestava como aquele pato safado tratava seu irmão, só não o esbofeteava por causa do Shun e é claro do Shyriu.

- Nós só estávamos conversando, ele quer que eu vá almoçar com ele, só isso tchau. – Shun falou isso já saindo, não queria ver raiva de seu irmão quando soubesse que ele havia perdoado Hyoga mais uma vez. Não que Ikki fosse lhe bater, mas aquele olhar reprovador era pior que qualquer surra.

Fica calmo, deixe-o ir. – Shyriu segurou o braço de Ikki impedindo que ele fosse atrás do irmão.

Calmo, calmo! Esse cara faz o Shun de gato e sapato, e você quer que eu fique calmo!

O Hyoga ama o Shun, só ele e você não perceberam isso ainda.- Ikki o observava com um ponto de interrogação na testa. Hyoga não amava nem a si mesmo, quanto mais ao Shun. – Deixa comigo eu converso com ele depois, e você vai ver como eu tenho razão.

Se é você quem ta falando, quem sou eu pra discordar. – ao terminar de dizer esta frase Ikki deu apaixonado beijo molhado em seu amado.

Depois disso Shyriu seguiu para sua aula, enquanto Ikki o observava. A primeira vista aquele magrelo cabeludo só havia lhe causado indiferença, que é o que a maioria das pessoas lhe causavam, mas aos poucos aquele jeito carinhoso de ser, sempre tão amigo de todos o fizeram se apaixonar. Mas jamais teria tido coragem de se declarar se não fosse o bendito saquê, agradecia todos os dias por aquela bebedeira que o tinha feito revelar seu amor de forma espontânea e inconseqüente, sem nem se importar com a opção sexual do outro, mas por sorte era correspondido e tudo resultou em quente noite de amor.

Shyriu já havia desaparecido, quando Ikki foi tirado de seus devaneios de amor pelo toque do celular.

Shyriu entrou na sala quando a aula já havia começado, se dirigiu silenciosamente para o lugar vago atrás de Hyoga e sussurrou em seu ouvido.- Agente precisa conversar, me espere em frente à biblioteca depois da aula.

Hyoga concordou com a cabeça. E assim foi feito depois da aula os dois se encontraram. Os dois começaram a andar enquanto conversavam.

Você e o Shun brigaram de novo?

Nós não brigamos, é que ele não só se parece com uma mulher, mas também age como uma. Ele vive me pressionando, eu não posso nem chegar perto que ele já começa querer discuti a relação. Agora ele inventou que eu to usando ele de estepe, da pra acreditar? – ele falava de forma atropelada, com tom de desabafo, mas não perdia o bom humor.

Quer saber minha opinião? Ele tem um pouco de razão.

Até tu? Se você veio aqui pra me dá sermão... – Hyoga foi interrompido pela mão de Shyriu que lhe tapou a boca.

Primeiro você me ouve depois você fala. - Shyriu soltou Hyoga que fez uma expressam de "fazer o quê?" – Pra mim você ama o Shun, mas tem medo de admitir. Você se acha muito jovem pra se prender a alguém, tem medo de se machucar, por isso evita tanto de se ligar alguém. Mas não pode fazer isso com o Shun.

Hyoga ouvia tudo com muita atenção e surpresa, como Shyriu podia conhecer sentimentos que nem ele próprio sabia que existiam?

Você o ama. Tenta se afastar dele, mas não consegue, vive procurando em outros caras o que só ele te faz sentir. Você só faz isso por que assim acha que não vai sofrer, mas não só esta sofrendo, como esta fazendo o Shun sofrer também.

Aquelas palavras caíram como uma bomba para Hyoga, nunca vira a situação por aquele ângulo, todos lhe davam sermão dizendo como ele estava fazendo o Shun sofrer, mas Shyriu mostrava como ele próprio estava sofrendo.

Tá, já entendi, mas é melhor nos apressarmos por que a outra aula já começou. – embora estivesse comovido, Hyoga jamais admitiria seus sentimentos na frente de Shyriu, mas ainda assim sua face revelava o que aquelas palavras haviam mudado sua maneira e pensar.

Tudo bem, mas se eu você pensava melhor nisso, antes que seja tarde demais.

Já haviam passado as três primeiras aulas, e Shun aguardava por Hyoga na lanchonete mais próxima do campus. – "Só vou esperar mais dez minutos, depois vou embora".- Shun já havia dito isso umas dez vezes para si mesmo quando percebeu duas mãos que taparam seus olhos.

Hyoga é você?- disse isso com um sorriso no rosto ao destampar os olhos, mas ao perceber quem era seu rosto demonstrou frustração e surpresa.

Que, que foi Shun perdeu a voz ou então não gostou de me ver?

Que isso Seiya, claro que eu to feliz de te ver. – a verdade é que a última pessoa que ele esperava ver naquele dia era o Seiya. – O que esta fazendo aqui, você não estava morando na Grécia?

É, mas resolvi voltar, não me adaptei e quis voltar pra terminar o curso aqui... – ele deu uma breve pausa como se estivesse pensando no que falar. – Haah, a quem eu to querendo enganar eu voltei pra isso.

Seiya agarrou Shun e lhe deu um apaixonado e ardente beijo, todos em volta ficaram olhando abismados, tamanho fora à intensidade. Embora muitos dos alunos daquela faculdade fossem gays, carinhos daquele tipo não eram comuns nos estabelecimentos visinhos, o que só aumento o espanto das pessoas.

Enquanto isso Hyoga vinha correndo, sabia que estava atrasado, mas é que havia ficado ensaiando o que iria dizer para Shun, como iria contar da sua decisão. É a conversa com Shyriu havia surgido mesmo efeito, antes mesmo do que o próprio Shyriu pudesse imaginar. A simples idéia de perder o Shun, o havia feito tremer nas bases. Já estava até imaginando a cara de felicidade de Shun, quando se deparou com aquela cena.

Shyriu chegou em casa, já estava preocupado não havia visto mais Ikki desde a hora que tinham se encontrado com Shun. Havia ficado quase uma hora esperando por ele no campus, depois da última aula e nada.

Shyriu, que bom que você chegou!

Onde você estava, por que sumiu daquele jeito?

Me desculpa meu amor, mas eu tenho uma surpresa maravilhosa pra você! – Ikki falava e gesticulava sem parar, sua alegria era tanta que Shyriu até se esqueceu da raiva e da preocupação que estava sentindo.

Esmeralda me ligou, meu filho vai vim passar uma temporada com agente! Não é maravilhoso!

Seu filho? Cla...claro que é. – Shyriu deu um sorriso forçada que Ikki nem percebeu.

Esse filho era resultado de um namoro adolescente de Ikki e Esmeralda, os dois só não se casaram na época por que a própria Esmeralda não quis. Ikki demorou muito para se recuperar daquela decepção, só se recuperou mesmo depois que se envolveu com Shyriu.

O menino tinha seis anos de idade e se chamava Shuichi (eu tirei esse nome exatamente de onde vocês tão pensado que eu tirei) e era a primeira vez que Esmeralda permitia que ficasse com o pai.

Estou indo buscar ele na casa da Esmeralda agora mesmo vem comigo?

-Não eu to meio cansado, pode ir fico e arrumando tudo pra quando ele chegar. – Shyriu sabia que Esmeralda havia sido o primeiro amor de Ikki e que ele ainda sentia alguma coisa por ela, por isso uma possível aproximação dos dois o assustava e muito.

Tá bom, mas eu só volto amanhã, sabe como a casa dela é longe e não é seguro pegar a estrada a noite com criança pequena no carro. Tchau.

Assim que Ikki saiu Shyriu decidiu que não ia ficar chorando como queria realmente. Ele confiava no Ikki, tinha que confiar. Por isso se arrumou e foi para um bar, o zodiac, conhecido point de alunos e professores da faculdade.

Shyriu que surpresa te ver por aqui. – ao ouvir essa voz Shyriu se virou e viu que era Mú o dono do bar.

Mú era um grande amigo, e ex-amor, de Shyriu, na verdade fora seu primeiro amor.

Shyriu já estava meio alto e não demorou a se desabafar com Mú, aquela leve desconfiança do começo havia se tornado uma dolorosa certeza, não demorou para que pensamentos do tipo "Se ele pode me trair com seu primeiro amor , por que não posso fazer o mesmo?"

Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, não que Ikki tivesse realmente o traído, mas aquela altura já não importava mais, Shyriu teve uma ardente noite de amor com Mú regada a muito suor e sêmen.

CONTINUA

Eae gostaram? Bem no momento estou me concentrado em ota fic...e com a volta da facu o tempo pra escrever fica mais escasso...mas juro q vou fazer uma forcinha pra dar uma continuidade a essa fic!!


End file.
